Toy Soldiers
by nicole-purple
Summary: In a battle against Voldemort, Harry dies in Draco’s arms. Draco then becomes cold to the world and decides to follow Harry’s cause. Bit of OCC’ness Song fic


Toy Soldiers

By: Killasandra Serenity

Summery: In a battle against Voldemort, Harry dies in Draco's arms. Draco then becomes cold to the world and decides to follow Harry's cause. Bit of OCC'ness Song fic

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the characters and I certainly do not own the song Toy Soldiers by Martika, yes Martika not the Eminem song, his version isn't bad but I much prefer the original.

AN: Ok so I kinda rewrote this story, I was kinda bored and decided to change some of it… only 3 years later lol… the concept is the same but it is filled out more, and I changed the end line due to a comment left in a review, and I decided they were right…

"speaking"

'thinking'

_Song lyrics_

/ flash back /

Commencement -

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,  
We all fall down like toy soldiers.  
It wasn't my intention to mislead you,  
It never should have been this way. What can I say?_

Draco cradles the body of a very weak Harry Potter in his arms. "How did this happen? It should have been me. We are just puppets for Dumbledore and Voldemort, toy soldiers to control." Draco was devastated with his, he didn't know what to call Harry but he knew they were more than friends, injuries. There was so much blood he didn't know how long Harry could survive.

Harry reaches up and cups the blond's cheek in his hand; he attempts to wipe away the tears but simply succeeds in smearing blood on the already dirty cheek. "It happened for a reason, by now I've learned that everything does" Harry pauses to cough, "you will be fine without me."

As Harry's life force fades, Draco cradles his body gently, 'Why did I ever let you in?' floats in his mind, and suddenly he flashes back to his and Harry's first night together.

/ Draco and Harry were leaving the Room of Requirment when suddenly Draco turns to Harry, "Potter will… will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Draco asks and hangs his head to hide his flushed face. Staring at Harry's feet he doesn't see the quick blush, nor the hand reach out to take his. "Of course I will stay."

Draco, startled, only nods and turns to lead the way to his prefect room, very aware of the fact that Harry is still holding his hand. Upon reaching a portrait of an apple tree with a large snake coiled around the base, he pronounces the password, "Ekto Gammett", the snake then nods its head and the portrait opens.

"What does your password mean Draco?" Harry asks as he follows the blond into the room. Harry simply looks at the room, taking in the colors of creams and blues unsure of what to do, until he follows the blonde into his bedroom, and hears him say, "It is an ancient language, it means, never without my permission." He then walks over to a tall wardrobe and after a bit of searching quickly pulls out two sets of silk pajamas, one black, the other a deep blood red.

Handing the red pair to Harry he turns his back to the other male and quickly changes. Never looking back, he climbs into the full bed, more then large enough for two bodies. As soon as Draco turned, Harry too changed clothing, and as soon as the blond moved towards the bed, he shifted directions to get in on the other side.

Harry turns to face the other male, and says "goodnight", while Draco waves his wand to blow out the candles. When the light fades to a warm glow from the fireplace, Draco moves over to cuddle into Harry's comforting warmth. Harry simply wraps his arms around the other male and slowly drifts off to sleep.

_It's true; I did extend the invitation,  
I never knew how long you'd stay.  
When you hear temptation call,  
It's your heart that takes, takes a fall._

For the next month Draco didn't even need to ask Harry to stay, after their extra training with Dumbledore following dinner, Harry simply followed Draco to his room. They never did anything but simply cuddle, but it was enough for them. They soon grew closer, comfortable enough with each other to be able to sit in the same room in relative silence, but they never spoke of what went on between them. Draco never knew why Harry stayed, but he was grateful none-the-less. The only problem consisted of the fact that it was slowly weakening his resolve. He was glad for the contact but had always been taught never to let anyone in.

_Won't you come out and play with me  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,  
We all fall down like toy soldiers.  
Bit by bit torn apart, we never win,  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers.  
_

_It's getting hard to wake up in the morning,_

_My head is spinning constantly. How can it be?  
How could I be so blind to this addiction?  
If I don't stop the next one's gonna be me.  
Only emptiness remains, it replaces all, all the pain./_

Draco snaps out of his revere, as the battle moves closer to his position. Feeling that Harry's body has gone cold, he lays Harry gently on the ground. He then reaches over too close his eyes. He can't stand the sight of those lifeless green eyes. As Draco stands to return to the battle, a veil falls over his heart, and all emotion drains out of him. 'I let Harry in and now that he is gone I will never invite anyone in again.'

_Won't you come out and play with me?  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,  
We all fall down like toy soldiers.  
Bit by bit torn apart, we never win,  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers._

It is hard for Draco to see which side is winning. There are so many bodies, some he recognizes, some in black. No taking prisoners now, this battle is all about survival. Draco sees a flash of movement to his left and slowly limps over. He barely notices the gash in his leg anymore; the limp is simply an annoyance. Looking down an alley Draco sees a trapped Death Eater. Never one to shoot people in the back, Draco tells him to turn around slowly as he raises his wand. When the figure turns he realizes that it s not a he, but a she, and the very same she that he has been looking for, Bellatrix Lestrange. 'Harry would have wanted this, since he can't avenge his godfather, I'll do it then.'

_Only emptiness remains, it replaces all, all the pain.  
Won't you come out and play with me?  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,  
We all fall down like toy soldiers._

Draco's aunt gives a nervous laugh and tries to plead with him, but it only helps to reinforce the cold emptiness surrounding his heart. It is a very calm Draco that points his wand and pronounces "Avada Kedavra!" He never sees her body fall, nor does he hear the person behind him, as he is suddenly knocked unconscious.

Draco awakens in the medical wing of Hogwarts with his arm and leg in a cast. He then hears Dumbledore talking to Snape outside of the curtain surrounding his bed. "Voldemort got away, and now with Harry gone that means Neville Longbottom is now our only hope." Severus sighs and then replies, "Merlin help us, Potter was bad enough, but now all of our hope lies with Longbottom."

_Bit by bit torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers._

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,  
We all fall down like toy soldiers.  
Bit by bit torn apart, we never win,  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers._

_-- fin - _

There finally done… this came to me between classes, quite the annoyance, but I was lucky for the last hour of my :: sigh :: 3 hour lab my teacher was simply blathering on so I got a chance to write some more. I got this song stuck in my head… I had a friend burn me an 80's compilation and Toy Soldiers was on it… Oh and 20 points to anyone who knows what movie Draco's password comes from… besides abby sarajane because I already told her… haha - toodles


End file.
